<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shrouded in Black by Death_By_An_Angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226868">Shrouded in Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_By_An_Angel/pseuds/Death_By_An_Angel'>Death_By_An_Angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hadrian son of Hades, M/M, Not conforming to social standards, other tags i havent figures out yet, powerful son of 2 Greek Gods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_By_An_Angel/pseuds/Death_By_An_Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadrian and the core 4 are chosen to go to Auardon but Hadrian doesn't involve himself in trivial matters like stealing the wand. However, he might just have to intervene to stop Mal from going too far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hadrian walked towards the square where he could hear singing. He figured that it was the core 4 causing trouble again. Hadrian was different from the other isle kids. For one he could get off the isle but only to the underworld. His father was Hades, god of death and ruler of the underworld, and he was learning how to run the underworld. His mother Persephone had never met him past the age of 2, but he knew that both his parents loved him as shown by the birthday and Christmas presents every year.</p>
<p>Hadrian had long black hair that fell to his waist in thick waves. His eyes while usually golden bled black when he was angry or highly emotional which usually spelled dangerous for those who had upset him to that point, the last guy lost his left leg. His skin was lily-white and his eyelashes so long that they brushed against his high cheek bones that showed his heritage and could probably cut glass. Hadrian was also as thin as a twig to the point that he had a very prominent collarbone, however he did have lean muscle like that of a runner or swimmer that made him deceptively strong with his Greek heritage, no matter how much he ate he could never seem to gain weight.</p>
<p>Hadrian reached the square just in time for Maleficent to arrive. He melted into the shadows and watched as she talked to her daughter, Mal, all about herself.</p>
<p>“You 5 have been chosen to attend Auradon!” Maleficent announced to the enragement of the core 4. Who voiced their protests until they realized exactly what she had said.</p>
<p>“what do you mean 5?” at this Hadrian stepped out of the shadows having already been informed of his departure by his father on his last visit to the underworld.</p>
<p>“She means that I’m coming with.” Mal whipped around startled.</p>
<p>“You, you’re coming to bright preppy Auradon, willingly?” she asked doubtfully eyeing his dark clothes, leathers and chains.</p>
<p>“mmm, yes, I heard they have an excellent library.” At this Mal rolled her eyes and mumbled,</p>
<p>“Of course, that’s why you’re going, the library.”</p>
<p>It was the next day and the 5 VK’s were seated in the limo after being told by maleficent that they were to steal the Fairy Godmothers wand. To which Hadrian had rolled his eyes and gone back to reading his book about death in Greek.</p>
<p>The others had raised their eyebrows at the fact that he had only brought a dark grey duffle bag and nothing else for his luggage, but Hadrian had just ignored them. Looking out the window he saw that they were approaching Auradon’s gates and sighed, by the Gods this was going to be a long year.</p>
<p>Prince Ben was standing and waiting for the VK’s to arrive. He hoped that it would work as he always felt terrible whenever he thought about the isle kids.</p>
<p>The limo pulled up and 3 people stepped out, the 2 girls got out awkwardly but the male, who he assumed was the son of Hades, got out fluidly and gracefully. Ben couldn’t help but stare at the Adonis. Although he had such long wavy hair it didn’t make him look feminine, in fact it enhanced his natural beauty. His dark clothes made his pale skin seem even paler on par with that of snow white.</p>
<p>Speaking of his clothes, Hadrian was wearing tight lace up leather pants and a black band shirt that looked to be Queen. There was a chain connected to the belt loops that had a small metal skull with runes on it and his combat boots were studded, buckled and chained as well. His black leather jacket was fitted just right for him enhancing his lean muscles.</p>
<p>Ben’s staring was interrupted by 2 more boys falling out of the limo and fighting over what appeared to be a game console. That was when Fairy Godmother intervened.</p>
<p>As Fairy Godmother stopped Jay and Carlos from fighting, Hadrian looked around. Everything was eye-soaring bright, from the grass to the castle and even their clothing. His eyes trailed over the slightly horrified faces of the students on the lawn to the entourage Infront of him.</p>
<p>There was of course, Fairy Godmother prattling on about the future or something after Mal had asked about her “sparkly wand” (<em>Insert sarcastic voice</em>). A girl in a bright pink dress was making lovey eyes at the Prince who was quite obviously ignoring her. The Prince himself wasn’t too loud on the eyes, unlike the other he seemed to have considered that the VK’s wouldn’t appreciate bright, offensive colours and had gone for a more neutral shade of blue. Of course, that could be how he always dressed but it was too soon to judge and probably highly unlikely.</p>
<p>During his observations there appeared to have been a squabble between Audrey, who was the lovey eyed girl, and Mal something about opposing parents. Honestly Hadrian was just glad his father was only considered a villain because of his ability to control the dead, which was also why he was able to leave the Isle, A. because his father was a literal God and B. he’s never actually intentionally hurt someone.</p>
<p>They started walking and as the beast statue changed Hadrian had to catch Carlos who squeaked fearfully when he realized whose arms he had landed in, scrambling to get out of them. Rolling his golden eyes Hadrian set Carlos on his feet and patted him on the back.</p>
<p>They came to a stop in a foyer, Prince Ben was talking about dorms and curfew when Hadrian put his hand up impatiently waiting.</p>
<p>“The library, where is it and when is it open?” he asked as soon as the prince looked at him.</p>
<p>“Umm, its open until 30 minutes until curfew starts and opens at 5 am every morning, down the hall first door on the left.” Ben answered hesitantly thrown by the sudden question. Hadrian nodded, humming an affirmative tone to show he had heard.</p>
<p>A small teenager was called down by Ben as he awkwardly looked for a distraction. He had a starstruck look about him when his gaze settled on Evie and then turns out to be one of the dwarf’s sons. Causing Hadrian to sigh exasperatedly honestly this was getting ridiculous.</p>
<p>Doug turned out to have the dorm lists and because of the odd number Hadrian was left on his own. Smiling ruefully Hadrian said,</p>
<p>“No one wanted to share with the Devil’s son huh?”</p>
<p>Doug smiled apologetically while Hadrian grinned sharply. When he saw the door to his room. It was darker than the others and had unlucky number 13 on it. Cackling slightly Hadrian pushed open the door an immediately cringed in horror.</p>
<p>It was so bright, quickly undoing the zip on his bag Hadrian set about changing the sheets to a dark grey. His curtains changed to a dark black that blocked all sunlight. His books, from his parents, were crammed into the 3 bookshelves in the room. Knick-knacks were placed all around the room. A human skull from his father’s throne was placed on the bedside table, a goat skull hung above the bed, a Pentecostal coin, one that he usually wore, as it had been gifted to him by Hades, hung on a long chain was put on the skull and a preserved pomegranate fruit in a glass orb was placed next to his skull on the bedside table.</p>
<p>Finally, when he was done, he collapsed onto his bed. Looking up at the ceiling he could just tell that this year was going to be stressful, hopefully something good would come of it. Probably not but one could hope.</p>

<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the gangs first day in Auradon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay and Carlos were fighting…again. They were fighting over a question that any idiot with 2 brain cells could answer, obviously they only had one between them.</p><p>“Boys, boys! Save your energy for the tourney field,” Fairy Godmother interrupted.</p><p>Jay grinned,</p><p>“Hadrian would just love tourney with all that sun and brightness.”</p><p>Everyone in the classroom turned to Hadrian who was glaring murder at Jay. He was <strong>NOT </strong>going to play tourney, no one could pay him enough.</p><p>“Not happening” he mumbled harshly.</p><p>“Now, now I think you could benefit from a little sun and socialization” Fairy Godmother tutted at his pale complexion and the fact that he had dragged his desk to the darkest corner away from the others.</p><p>Hadrian’s eyes bled black as he glared at Fairy Godmother and the other rushed to overturn a table to hide behind.</p><p>“I’m not going outside, and I am certainly not socializing.” Hadrian’s voice echoed ominously around the room. Fairy Godmother, who obviously hadn’t expected such a strong reaction to sun and social activity nodded numbly while Hadrian again hid behind his book which looked older than Auradon itself and was written in an old language most likely dead language.</p><ul>
<li><hr/></li>
</ul><p>Later that same day, Hadrian was gliding along the hallway leading to the library when he was interrupted by Prince Ben.</p><p>“Hadrian, how to you find Auradon?” he asked eagerly like an over exited puppy.</p><p>“Bright, I don’t know how you’re all not blind by now.” Ben chuckled at the surly response.</p><p>“I heard you went all creepy on Fairy Godmother.”</p><p>“Yes, I did, she tried to make me go outside and socialize with brainless jocks, no offence but it’s not my thing.”</p><p>“It’s not so bad I play tourney.”</p><p>“Well bully for you, but I think I will stay indoor away from sunlight so bright I am sure to be blinded.” Hadrian snarked back at the grinning Prince, <em>stupid smug puppy face</em> Hadrian thought bitterly, before walking into the library. He stopped in shock as he looked at the massive collection of books… he was going to be here a while.</p><ul>
<li><hr/></li>
</ul><p>30 minutes to curfew Hadrian checked out a book that would keep him occupied for at least 2 days, of course he wrote his name in ancient Greek just to be annoying but all well. As he was walking along the quite corridor he was suddenly pulled into a room. Taking his nose out of the book and turning around to look at his attacker he saw that it was Mal and the others.</p><p>Not even paying attention to what they were saying Hadrian continued to read. Only when his book was ripped out of his hands did he look up to see Mal impatiently waiting for him to move.</p><p>“You. Took. My. Book.” He said slowly in an incredulous tone, “you don’t just take someone’s book like that!”</p><p>“Oh, shut up, you will get it back when we get the wand than you can all the books you want.”</p><p>“I don’t want other books I want that one” he exclaimed as he was dragged outside.</p><p>Hadrian was dragged along on their little suicide mission and when the alarm was blaring, he crossed his arms and shadow travel back to the girls’ room where he took his book and went back to his room to read under his covers in peace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hopefully I will be able to post more regularly with this whole world wide pandemic thing. My school only just shut and we still aren't in lockdown so hopefully it doesn't go that far.<br/>Stay Happy and Healthy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Love is in the air or was it cookies?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next week went smoothly with Hadrian going to the library every afternoon and Ben accosting him every day. Hadrian did wonder why he wasn’t hanging out with his other friends and when asked Ben dodged the question by changing the subject.</p><p>Mal didn’t seem to have come up with a new plan however she had come out of a bathroom with Jane who had different hair and a determined look about her. Hadrian had been mostly ignoring them, but this afternoon he had been pulled into their room.</p><p>He watched as Evie started fretting about Chad Charming’s homework. Personally, Hadrian thought that he was using her, which if the rumors were anything to go by, he had done to almost every girl in Auradon.</p><p>There was a knock at the door. Mal, who was the closest, opened it to reveal Ben. Seriously didn’t this guy have anything better to do than follow the new kids? It was getting kind of weird. Listening with half an ear to the stuttering of the nervous Prince he smirked when Audrey called out,</p><p>“Benny Boo!” Hadrian was so never going to let Ben forget that truly horrible nickname. He looked up and saw Ben grimacing before Mal closed the door in Ben’s face.</p><p>Mal smirked, plotting most likely, “I think it’s time Ben got a new girlfriend and I need a love spell.” At this she hurried over to her mother’s spell book and frantically searched for the right spell.</p><p>Hadrian had a bad feeling about this and hopefully he could put a stop to this before it got out of hand, or somehow, they succeeded in getting the Fairy Godmothers wand and reigned terror upon the people of auradon.</p><hr/><p>Hadrian didn’t see the others until the next remedial lesson, in which he created an illusion around the desk he was sitting at to make it seem a though he was still there. In reality he was going through Mal’s bag and replaced the spelled cookies with regular ones he had quickly made that night after having heard Mal’s plan.</p><p>He left a note for her saying that they wouldn’t work. Making his way back to his seat he destroyed the spelled cookies. Ben didn’t deserve to be spelled against his will. Just in case he was going to suggest Ben go to the Enchanted Lake to make sure that Mal didn’t have some odd spell up her sleeve.</p><hr/><p>The tourney game was uneventful, Hadrian had stayed inside but beforehand Mal had glared at him, her eyes had glowed green however, when Hadrian’s had bled black and she had scuttled away, smart, she probably would’ve gotten seriously injured.</p><p>Like every other day, Ben found Hadrian in the library. He always sat in the back where there were only 2 armchairs tucked away in a dark corner, that no one ever went near.</p><p>Unlike the other days, Ben found Hadrian sleeping, looking incredibly small curled up like that. The dark smudged eyeliner making the bags under his eyes stand out even more than usual.</p><p>Careful not to wake the VK, Ben picked up his school things and the book grasped in his hands, before picking him up to take him back to his room. When Ben reached the room, which wasn’t far from the library he was shocked, it didn’t look like anything it used to!</p><p>It was dark even with the light on. He supposed he should’ve expected it, as it did suit Hadrian’s personality, or what he had seen of it so far.</p><p>Lying the boy down on the bed, Ben pulled up the surprisingly soft blanket over him, having already removed his boots, amusingly revealing jack-o-lantern socks. Well they were in October. Ben had always thought that Hadrian was different from the other VK’s, he seemed to have adapted much better to his new home, even if he spent all his time indoors away from everyone.</p><p>Ben didn’t know what he felt for the young demi-god, but he did know that he was happier with him around. With one last glance at the sleeping boy he quietly slipped out of the room pondering at his feelings and what they could mean.</p><hr/><p>When Hadrian woke, he was surprised to find himself in his room, he could’ve sworn he fell asleep in the library last night. Sitting up he looked around with sleep fogged eyes. No one was here. Shaking himself awake, Hadrian got ready for the day. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to deal with Mal and her merry band of bandits.</p><p>Unfortunately, his hope was dashed. He was cornered by Mal who was positively seething. Before she could get a word in edge wise, he melted himself into the shadows and disappeared, falling out right onto someone else.</p><p>That someone else turned out to be Prince Ben. Quickly pulling him into the closest empty classroom, Hadrian blurted everything out hurriedly.</p><p>“Mal was planning to use a love spell on you to steal Fairy Godmother’s wand, you should probably go to the Enchanted Lake to make sure that you don’t have any extra enchantments on you”</p><p>Ben looked stunned, before smiling and offering an ultimatum, “Only if you come to the lake with me on Saturday”</p><p>Hadrian scowled, “Is this another attempt to get me to socialize and go out into the sun?”</p><p>“No, but if something goes wrong at least someone will be there with me to help.” Hadrian eyed him suspiciously before nodding and leaving the classroom with a very pleased Ben standing there smiling <em>like a smug puppy </em>Hadrian thought to himself.</p><hr/><p>Saturday came around too fast for Hadrian’s liking. Already dreading his day outside of his room and the school’s walls he dressed in his usual manner including a long-sleeved fishnet under his shirt that had a spell on it that protected his skin from the sun.</p><p>Sighing when there was a knock on his door, Hadrian stood up and opened it. Squinting at the unusually bright smile on Ben’s face he sighed again,</p><p>“I just want you to know I will not enjoy this at all”</p><p>“Okay, are you ready to go?” Ben asked pretty much ignoring the surly greeting from Hadrian.</p><p>“Yes” Hadrian was then unceremonisly pulled out of his room and down to the gates where a motorcycle was waiting.</p><p>Hadrian reluctantly got on after Ben and wrapped his arms around his waist. He could practically feel Ben’s smile, <em>stupid smug puppy, </em>he thought as they drove away from the school.</p><hr/><p>“Hurry up beastie!” Hadrian called as he ran across a bridge on the way to the lake.</p><p>Ben grinned from where he was trying to catch up, Hadrian was fast something he obviously got from his parents. He seemed to be staying in the shadows which was pushing him along faster, however when he was in the light, he seemed to gain the help of the plants around him.</p><p>Ben knew that Persephone had some control over plants, he also noticed that only the large plants seemed to help a never touched his skin only his feet to propel him along.</p><p>When he finally got to the lake and the ruin that was there, he noticed Hadrian looking at it sadly.</p><p>“What’s got you down?” Ben asked curiously, the lake was always an awe-inspiring sight for those who had never seen it.</p><p>“The lake is saturated in magical energy,” Hadrian started to explain as he went to stand behind Ben even though Ben was taller than him by 6 inches, “the souls of those killed because of magic gather here.” At this Hadrian rested his hands-on Bens shoulders and pushed his magic out towards him.</p><p>When Ben looked around, he saw grotesque souls floating along the waters, he saw men, women and children who were killed unnaturally. Ben suddenly understood Hadrian’s reluctance to come today or even to go outside if this is what he had to see this every time. Hadrian withdrew his magic and smiled thinly, before pushing Ben into the lake so suddenly that Ben wasn’t even able to catch himself. When he came up for air Hadrian smirked and waggled his fingers at him far away from the bank.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Family Day at Auradon, what could possible go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Family Day. Hadrian was not looking forward to the event. After the disaster that was the video call this morning for the other VK’s Hadrian wanted to just go and read alone in his room, but no Fairy Godmothers says that it is compulsory to attend.</p><p>So here he was dressed in his usual black skinny jeans, band shirt and fishnet with his leather boots and dark shades on his eyes protecting him from blinding. He stood off to the side as he watched the positively disgusting performance held by the students.</p><p>When Ben spotted him, he grinned and bee-lined towards him. Already knowing that there was no point trying to escape him he allowed himself to be pulled towards a couple that he didn’t recognize until it was too late.</p><p>“Ben no. Don’t, I can’t bloody meet your parents.” Hadrian tried to escape but he was unable to. He could see amusement the faces of the King and Queen. Ben held him by the shoulders stopping him from even attempting to escape.</p><p>“Mum, Dad this is Hadrian one of the Kids form the Isle, his dad is Hades.” Ben introduced Hadrian who was again attempting to escape discreetly. His parents said hello even if they seemed somewhat nervous meeting him.</p><p>There was a commotion across the yard. Hadrian looked up and saw black smoke being produced from the ground in the darkest part of the garden. Quickly making his way over, so much so that he was just a blur he jumped at the shadow which produced a rumbling laugh and dissipated to reveal a tall black-haired male.</p><p>Hadrian had his legs wrapped around his father much like he always had when he was young. He had never grown out of it even when he was older. He was always much smaller than his father, so he was able to be carried everywhere.</p><p>“Dad!” he whispered, but it was heard by everyone as the garden was quiet. At Hadrian’s whisper the garden broke out in whispers.</p><p>“Hey little lord.” Hades grinned as he set down his son. “I can only stay for a little while, but I wanted to say hi and give you these.” Hades pulled out a pile of books and handed them to Hadrian.</p><p>The books were obviously old, they were bound in ratting leather. Hadrian smiled brightly further shocking the auradon kids who only ever saw him scowling or with a book in his face. Hades smiled at his son’s happiness and again hugged him savouring the feeling of having him in his arms, kissing his son’s forehead he let him go.</p><p>“I love you little lord remember that ok?” Hadrian smiled and nodded,</p><p>“I love you too Dad, I’ll try and visit soon probably when school is finished for the year.” Hades and Hadrian shared one last embrace before Hades left through the shadows again.</p><p>Hadrian looked down at his new books, one was about plants and the ones that could survive when he touched them without reigning in his powers. The rest were all about different sciences and history.</p><p>Hadrian felt more than saw Ben and his parents come up towards him.</p><p>“Hadrian,” Ben called “Are you alright?” Hadrian looked up at Ben with a blinding smile on his face, his golden eyes seemed to be shining and twinkling like the night sky.</p><p>“Of course, I am I’m going to go inside now and read these, it was nice meeting you” He nodded at Belle and Adam before making his way back inside and sitting in the foyer that led to the garden.</p><p>The entire garden was in shock. Hades had just appeared and left without so much as a hello to anyone except his son. For the adults it was the fact that the god of the dead and underworld had just appeared and seemed to actually love his son, they were seriously re-thinking the fact that they banished Persephone from the underworld. For the children it was the fact that Hadrian had been smiling sincerely at anyone.</p><p>It was obvious to everyone at family day that the two outcasts of both auradon and the isle loved each other. They probably only had each other for a long time. Suddenly Hadrian’s personality seemed to make more sense. He was an outcast and because of that retreated to books for company when he wasn’t in the underworld.</p><p>They were pulled out of their thoughts by Audrey’s grandmother kicking up a fuss about Mal thinking that she was Maleficent.</p><hr/><p>Ben was running from Audrey who seemed to still be under the delusion that he was going to marry her. It was not happening because he just so happened to be infatuated with a certain demi-god.</p><p>He was rushing into the foyer when he was suddenly pulled backwards with an arm around his waist before he was able to make a sound a hand covered his mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not really sure about this chapter but I posted anyway</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At long last...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hadrian saw Ben running into the foyer he also saw Audrey chasing after him. Thinking quickly, Hadrian pulled Ben back into the shadows and watched as the annoying girl ran right past.</p>
<p>Ben was struggling so he hissed in his ear,</p>
<p>“Shut up unless you want to deal with that stupid girl.” Ben froze and stopped struggling, satisfied that he wasn’t going to try and escape anytime soon Hadrian removed his hand from Ben’s mouth.</p>
<p>He felt Ben lean back onto him and relax, he let his other hand fall onto Bens hip. They waited in silence until Audrey hurried past again and Hadrian let his shadows dissipate, and Ben turned around in his arms.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ben sighed softly, relaxing into Hadrian’s arms. It felt natural. Ben felt calm, cool, and collected as he was held within the other boy’s arms.</p>
<p>Turning around in Hadrian’s arms when he felt the other boy’s grip tighten, Ben’s hazel eyes filtered over the pale plains of Hadrian’s face before finding the golden pools he was searching for.</p>
<p>Ben felt his throat constrict as the space between them swiftly lost the oxygen he thought it would hold. Hadrian’s golden gaze flickered between Ben’s hazel orbs and his pale-pink lips before leaning upwards on his tip toes and brushing his lips against Ben’s.</p>
<p>A small smirk found its way onto Hadrian’s lips as Ben’s breath caught between his teeth at the action, let alone the proximity of the two of them.</p>
<p>Ben had a choice to make. It was now or never.</p>
<p>Dipping his head down, Ben kissed Hadrian full on the lips with a small, but genuine smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and Hadrian reveal their relationship to the rest of the school</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben was lying down on his back in Hadrian’s bed. Hadrian was tucked into the crook of his neck with his book propped up on his chest. Ben’s hands were playing with Hadrian’s hair which was spread out on the bedsheet in a halo of waves.</p>
<p>Hadrian flipped his page, nuzzling further into Ben’s neck. He was warm and comfortable in Ben’s embrace he felt safe. They had been dating for about a month and had become more comfortable with each other. No one knew they were dating except for Ben’s parents. As far as the rest of the school was concerned, they were just really good friends.</p>
<p>“Hadrian?”</p>
<p>“mmm?”</p>
<p>“Are we ever going to come out to the rest of the school, I’m getting kind of sick of Audrey hanging off me, I know you are too.” Ben’s breath was hitching nervously and although he did an admirable job of hiding it Hadrian felt it through his chest.</p>
<p>Hadrian propped himself up onto his elbows so that he was leaning over Ben and gazing at him with narrowed golden eyes that seemed to be gazing through him. Hadrian searched Ben’s face trying to interpret why he so suddenly brought this up.</p>
<p>“What’s the real reason you brought this up, Benny boo?” Hadrian inquired trying to lighten the situation with that terrible nickname. Ben, scowling briefly at the nickname, hesitated before suddenly bursting out with an explanation.</p>
<p>“I want to be able to hold your hand and I want to be able to hug you in front of people. I want to be able to kiss you without pulling you into a dark corner or an empty classroom. I want to take you on a date.”</p>
<p>Hadrian’s eyes softened as he gazed at the frustrated face of his boyfriend, swinging his leg over Ben’s waist he settled before leaning down and kissing his nose.</p>
<p>“I never said we couldn’t tell anyone Ben, I assumed that you didn’t want them to know that you were dating me, if you wanted to tell them I wouldn’t have objected” with that said Hadrian settled back down and continued to read. Ben let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding before chuckling of course Hadrian wouldn’t care if people knew, he was Hadrian after all.</p>
<p>Hadrian was walking calmly down the hallway a week after he and Ben had the coming out conversation. Hadrian figured that he was waiting until he was ready before Ben announced to the school that they were dating,</p>
<p>Hadrian didn’t exactly see why they had to ‘come out’. He had never been in a relationship before, but he had always known that the female figure held no allure for him. He had never felt the need to announce that he preferred guys to the world though.</p>
<p>It appears it was a big deal in Auradon to walk out of the closest so to speak. Just like it was a big deal for those who lived on the Isle to commit their first criminal act, the sooner the better.</p>
<p>Just as Hadrian turned the corner he was swept up into the strong arms of his boyfriend and thoroughly snogged. He summited to the kiss without much fuss. He had been expecting Ben to do something like this when he was prepared to face the hordes of judgemental teenagers.</p>
<p>He distantly heard Audrey burst into sobs and hurry away. There were several cat calls and wolf whistles before Ben released Hadrian who feeling short of breath.</p>
<p>His pale skin was flushed pink whether from embarrassment or something else Ben didn’t know but he just grabbed his boyfriends’ hand and grinned all the way to their next class which happened to be science.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mal was seething with hatred and anger. Hadrian had ruined all her plans. First by not even wanting to steal the Fairy Godmothers wand and not being co-operative at all which he never was so why she was expecting him to be she doesn’t know.</p>
<p>Then he thwarts her only chance at getting close to the wand during coronation by destroying the love spell. Then somehow, he goes and snags a spot right at the front of the coronation all because apparently Ben was gay.</p>
<p>It was probably a good thing she couldn’t give the cookie to Ben or he would’ve ended up poisoned. That love spell was only meant for heterosexual couples. If given to someone who was homosexual the person and anyone who came into contact with them would die slowly and painfully. Same thing happened if the person was already infatuated with someone. So even if he was bisexual and Mal was able to slip it too him it wouldn’t work. He was already completely in love with Hades only son.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ben was floating on air. He could finally hug and kiss his amazing boyfriend in public. Hadrian had just smiled whenever he would spontaneously lean down and kiss his cheek. Science had been uneventful he had moved to sit in what had become known as Hadrian’s dark corner. He wasn’t shocked as someone else would’ve been to see that Hadrian took extremely thorough and neat notes. He had after all studied with him before his first exam at Auradon and the first in his life.</p>
<p>Isle kids didn’t get the same education, it was up to their parents to educate their offspring which wasn’t the wisest choice on his father’s part, considering that their parents didn’t seem to hold much stock in education. The only reason they did so well was because they taught themselves from old textbooks from the weekly food shipment which turned out to just be Auradon’s garbage and likely already rotten food, something that Ben intended to change. Hadrian had had it lucky he was able to get off the island for decent food from his dad, the others not so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Halloween and Ben was waiting for Hadrian to arrive for trick-or-treating. Hadrian had been reluctant to participate in this Auradon tradition which was understandable because it was based off villains. Considering how Hadrian usually dressed he was actually rather unsure how the demi-god would dress for Halloween.</p><p>The only way Ben was able to get Hadrian to agree to this in the first place was by distracting him with kisses to his neck and jaw while he was asking.</p><p>Ben was shaken out of his thoughts by the foyer door opening. He turned and was almost disappointed with how his boyfriend was dressed. He was dressed in stripped long sleeves that connected to a fishnet shirt. He had a cropped shirt on that said Bad in dripping writing. His pants were practically painted on, leather with zips all the way down the legs until they reached his usual boots.</p><p>A second look made him incredibly grateful for the clothes. The fishnet allowed him a view of Hadrian’s toned stomach that is possible was even more pale then the rest of him… if that was even possible.</p><p>“where’s your costume?” Ben asked teasingly. Hadrian gave him a deadpan look and brought his hands up in front of himself. Moving them in a semi-circle and black smoke poured from his fingers and spelt out the word boo.</p><p>“There, there’s my costume.”</p><p>Ben chuckled and wrapped his arm around Hadrian’s waist as they walked out onto the crowded streets of auradon.</p><hr/><p>Ben’s friends had been disappointed about Hadrian not having a costume, but when he did his smoking letters, they all shut up. Hadrian didn’t seem to enjoy the rowdiness of the night but when Ben asked Hadrian smiled and said,</p><p>“The veil between worlds is the thinnest on all Hallows eve.” Ben made a face when he realised, he had forgotten about Hadrian’s struggle with lost souls. Ben squeezed Hadrian’s waist and called out to his mates.</p><p>“Guys we’re going to head in for the night.” He felt Hadrian smile gratefully into his neck as his friends nodded and waved goodbye.</p><p>Hadrian and Ben tumbled into Hadrian’s room laughing. They had been walking back when they had seen Chad Charming getting in trouble by his mother for taking advantage of girls to do all his assignments. Cindy had been incredibly upset about her own son treating girls the same way she had been treated as a child.</p><p>Chad had been whimpering and blubbering out pathetic excuses.</p><p>As they both fell onto the bed Hadrian rolled and sat on Ben’s hips. He leaned down and laid his forehead against Ben’s.</p><p>“Thank-you for leaving early.” He whispered as his golden eyes shined with sincerity.</p><p>“It’s not a problem I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Ben leaned up gently kissed Hadrian.</p><p>They laid down next to each staring at the ceiling in silence. They didn’t need to talk they understood each other just fine and were comfortable sitting in silence. Eventually they fell asleep wrapped up in the others presence. When Belle came in to check up on her son after his friends had gotten worried that he wasn’t responding to their texts.</p><p>She smiled when she saw them. Hadrian’s hair was a mess of curls spread out behind him and across Ben’s chest where his head was resting. Their hands were intertwined resting against Ben’s side. She pulled up the covers over them and brushed some hair out of Hadrian’s face. His eyes fluttered open revealing tired, muted gold. He smiled softly at her and gently closed his eyes again.</p><p>She didn’t know how such a nice young boy could be considered evil by the people of Auradon. Even his father wasn’t evil just banished because of unfortunate circumstances. Belle smiled as she came up with a plan to reunite the family fully. The first thing she had to do was get in touch with Persephone which is so much harder these days than it ever was before.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Persephone meets her son</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Persephone was nervous to the extreme as she glided elegantly towards her son’s room. She had been contacted only yesterday by Queen Belle about her son, and no matter what those stupid Olympians said she was going to meet him and love him forever. She would go back to the underworld with him and her family would finally be whole again.</p><p>She despised Zeus for making up that stupid story through jealousy, just because she chose his little brother over infidelity in her marriage, he banished Hades and her son, then trapped her on Mount Olympus. Only in the last year had she been able to escape and hid away slowly gaining enough strength to get back to the underworld.</p><p>She stopped outside a dark heavy wood door, with a heavy iron 13 on it. Amused she puffed out a chuckle and took a deep breath. She raised her fist and knocked three times.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>coronation day</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of coronation dawned sunny and bright. Hadrian was not looking forward to it at all. All those people staring at him just because of who he was dating. Don’t get him wrong he was happy dating Ben, but he sometimes wished that those around them would keep their bloody noses out of his business.</p><p>Hadrian sulked about Ben not being here to wake up with him, even though he knew that Ben was in his own room getting ready. Staring at the ceiling, Hadrian sighed, it was slightly pathetic how much he missed Ben just being there with him.</p><p>The way his arms always stayed wrapped around him through the night and how his breath puffed out of his mouth while he was sleeping, often tickling the top of Hadrian’s head or the back of his neck. Hadrian had often thought about how dependant he and Ben were on each other. At first, he had chalked it up to a new relationship but the farther in they got the more he thought that maybe it had something to do with their own insecurities.</p><p>There was a knock on his door, Hadrian glanced at his alarm clock. It was only 8am who could possibly want him? Sighing heavily Hadrian heaved himself up onto his feet and slinked toward the door, when he opened the heavy wood door he froze in complete shock.</p><p>There on the other side of the door was his mother. His mother who last he heard was trapped on Mount Olympus. She was gorgeous, although he had already known that from all his father’s rambling.</p><p>Her hair was in dark brown ringlets, falling to her mid back. Her eyes were golden just like his, and her skin had a healthy glow and was tan. He obviously took after his father more, but small aspects of his appearance stood out in his mother.</p><p>He started when he realised that he had been standing there gaping at his mother who was shifting nervously. He lurched forward and wrapped himself around her desperately.</p><p>“Μαμά ” he whispered as he gripped her tightly, unconsciously speaking in Greek.</p><p>“λίγο άρχοντας ” she said back equally as quiet. They stood in the doorway just revealing in each other’s presence before Hadrian pulled back.</p><p>“What are you doing here mama, I thought you were trapped in Olympus.” Persephone smiled gently and tucked Hadrian’s long hair behind his ear before answering.</p><p>“I was, but I escaped at the start of the year, I was going to go to the underworld in a week but Belle told me you were here so I wanted to see you before I left to see your father.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled so bright that even his room seemed to be brighter. He led his mother inside, and they sat down on his bed and just talked about everything and anything. At one-point Persephone had teased him for the darkness of his room, to which he said was because he hated bright colours because they didn’t seem natural, so he just went with the gloom.</p><p>By the time Hadrian had to get ready Persephone didn’t want to leave but as she stood, she knew that she was going to the underworld today and she would see her husband again for the first time in years. They said goodbye and Hadrian sighed before sulking and getting ready to be stared at by the nosey citizens of Auardon.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the Greek means roughly, mama and little lord respectivly</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The ceremony.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It would be an understatement to say that the citizens of Auardon were shocked to see Hadrian with Ben. It could have been who he was or the fact that he had still refused to dress in colour and was wearing his usual get up with a formal spin as well as a 2 strip royal cape, one very similar to that of his father.</p><p>The strips trailed slightly behind him and signified his standing withing Olympus. No matter what Zeus said he was the son of 2 gods and was therefore royalty. He had heard Snow White commenting on the sharp rose thorns that twined around his boots instead of chains. He had felt that he needed to honour his mother somehow. His hair was down and flowing down his back, he had considered putting it up but had ultimately decided against it. He refused to conform to the standards that these hypocrites deemed normal.</p><p>He watched the ceremony with an air of disinterest, his face was telling them all just how stupid he thought all of this was. He could see Ben trying not to laugh as he caught sight of him and smirked slightly. Just as Fairy Godmother finished her wand was yanked out of her hand and Hadrian finally took interest for the first time today.</p><p> Jane had lost control of the wand and now there was chaos. Hadrian had stood as soon as he felt the barrier break no one else would have felt it but he had. He barley paid attention to Mal and her bandits choosing to be good. He felt Maleficent’s dark and cruel prescience draw nearer.</p><p>“We’ve got incoming”</p><p>Hadrian stated as he turned towards the gathering magic at the altar. No one of Auardon understood that but the VK’s understood. It was something he had said when one of their parents had come near their hide out. The hideout had been there only escape and so they had not wanted their parents to find it.</p><p>As Maleficent appeared in a cloud of green smoke all Hadrian was able to think was:</p><p>Let the Games begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the fight scene</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maleficent had frozen every Auardon the instant she had gotten the wand. Mal’s pitiful attempt at keeping had failed, she nor her little friends had any chance of beating Maleficent. Hadrian had been careful to never draw attention to his true powers but now seems to be the time to do so.<br/>“Oi, Fairy” he called.<br/>Maleficent turned with an ugly scowl on her face at the mere mention of her race. <br/>“what do you want little godling brat” she snarled.<br/>“Give me the wand and you might not be put in the 4th chamber of the fields of punishment by yours truly.” He threatened knowing she wouldn’t take it seriously. He was proven right when she cackled in glee at the supposed pitiful threat.<br/>Hadrian shrugged and walked forward. The wind had picked up and in amongst his curls was blue fire. Smoke poured out of his fingers and the thorns on his boots grew bigger and sharper, hooking at the end.<br/>Maleficent’s eyes widen in fear. The unknown power of Hadrian was finally being known. He was no mere demi-god; he was the son of a God and Goddess and he was going to prove it.<br/>As Hadrian walked closer his eyes turned black and started leaking black smoke down his cheeks, as though he was crying. Maleficent, previously frozen in fear, started to lash out. The blows came no-where near Hadrian who spun and danced around the flying appendages. He flew in a blur underneath Maleficent’s staff and caught her around the throat; bodily throwing her into a stone pillar to the left.<br/>“You, Fairy will leave this land and not come back, and if you do, I will personally see you to the fields of punishment by your very own horns.” Hadrian snarled viciously in her face as she cowered painfully against the stone.<br/>The oppressive air that came when he made the vow disappeared and Mal hurried forward, ignoring the snarling of Hadrian and crouching down to her mother. The people around them came too and saw the situation. Hadrian was still in full god mode even as Maleficent was shrunk to a lizard. <br/>Ben approached without a sign of weariness and embraced his boyfriend, inconceivably grateful for his actions. This seemed to relax Hadrian who returned to his usual cool indifference and boredom at Auardon. Now the citizens of Auardon realised that Hadrian was more than the son of death he was also the son of life. He understood the balance and did nothing to upset it. He while not good was not bad; he was forevermore, neutral.<br/>Later that night as Ben and Hadrian lay down to sleep, the citizens raised their glasses,<br/>“Long Live the Kings” for they had already accepted Hadrian as their Kings consort and would later also be their king forevermore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys,<br/>so I'm not actually in this fandom but some of my friends are so this is more of a story for them. if I got anything wrong let me know and I'll remember that for the sequel that I am hopefully in the process of creating.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>